Yearbook
by jojoandpicnic97
Summary: Mathew finally got his yearbook signed by a certain Prussian Prucan


It was the end of the school year and everybody was signing yearbooks, yet Matthew Williams was standing in the corner, invisible, per usual. Even if Matthew wasn't mingling, he saw what was going in people's yearbooks. Alfred was signing everything as "The Hero," which was typical of his twin, even ignoring Matthew. Francis was putting suggestive things in everybody's business, while Arthur wrote in calligraphy "worthy of the Queen, herself." Ivan had that "happy" aura as he wrote messages down. Then, Mattie set his eyes on Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was signing everything with "The Awesome Me."

Matthew was perfectly okay with being a wallflower, and was very surprised when Gilbert came up to him. "Can I sign your yearbook," Gilbert asked, quietly, as if talking to a mouse. Mattie was dumbfounded. The Prussian could actually see him. Not finding his voice, Matthew nodded instead. "You can sign mine, too," the albino added, exchanging their books. Upon opening to the first page, Gilbert exclaimed, "God, Matthew, there's nothing in here!"

_He knows my name, too,_ Mattie thought in wonder, but only responded with another nod.

Gilbert brushed it off and simply said, "Well, sign mine, too."

The Canadian tried his best at writing a "Have a great summer" note, but he wasn't sure if it was good enough. Gilbert's pages were full of long letters from various peers and friends, except for Alfred's; which was a short, simple "FuCk YoU. The Hero."

Feeling unsure, he returned Gilbert's yearbook, and Mattie his. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not good at these. You're the first to ever ask me to sign an annual. Please forgive me!" Mattie wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but it seemed right.

"Matthew, it fine! I don't mind. It's better than what that stupid American put," Gilbert smiled happily, and then staring down at Matthew's book for a second, whispered something inaudible, and took his leave.

Matthew resumed his role as the invisible "sixth person," delighted that someone noticed him today. He was about to read what the Prussian wrote when Feliciano yelled "Ludwig" and dashed straight past him, knocking the book out of his hand.

Bending over to pick the book up, Matthew, and all the other students, stared after him. Lovino started cursing out his dislike towards the German, with "Suck my balls, you damn potato eater!" While Antonio tried calming him down.

The whole day, Mattie couldn't get Gilbert out of his mind, not even the next. So much, he didn't even remember to read what Gilbert wrote.

Now, Mattie was at home, having plopped his yearbook on the coffee table. A sudden bright thought went through his little Canadian head. He grabbed his yearbook and opened to the page Gil had signed. Matt stared at the page intensely. It read:

_Dear Birdie,_

_I know it seems like no one ever notices you, but you need to know that I do. I notice you. I've always noticed you. I just never had the courage to go and say a simple "hi". And 'cause of me you've been lonely. You deserve to be happy, Matthew. You need to know you ARE acknowledged. You are YOU. Birdie: Matthew Williams. You aren't just your brother's shadow. To me, you are freakin' awesome! The awesomest of all awesome people from planet awesome. And I don't give our "awesome"s freely. And, yes, the Awesome Me is from Awesome Planet, too. :) So, yeah, I'm here for you. _

_Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Matt._

_The Awesome Me,_

_Gilbo the Awesome and Gilbird_

Matthew was still staring at the page, and noticed there were water drops on it. He was crying. The message was clear; he had a friend who noticed him. Though, the Canadian couldn't read the part that was seemingly in German. _I wonder what Gil meant to say, _he thought, _I guess I'll find out tomorrow._ Not giving it a second thought, the maple-lover went to the kitchen to make his world-famous pancakes.

Mattie was snacking on his pancakes when the phone rang. Wondering who would be calling, he timidly said into the phone, "H-hello?"

"Um… hi Birdie," an uncertain voice said on the other end. "It's the awesome me calling…. Uh, Mattie? I know you're awesome enough to have read what I wrote, but please don't. I wasn't thinking about what you might've thought, even if it was good." He tried to keep his tone light, but it was border-line desperate.

"Um, I g-guess I have to apologize, too, Gil. I already read what you wrote. But I don't get what you're so worried about. What was wrong with it? Except the part that I couldn't read; it was all in German, I think." Mattie tried to sound reassuring, but just missed it.

A sigh of relief or defeat came from the other end, but Matt couldn't tell. "Well… That's awesome," Gil replied, sounding deflated, "I didn't know you couldn't read German, that's awesome. Sorry for the bother." The line disconnected.

Over the next few days, Gilbert avoided Matthew. The depressing part was that the Canadian didn't know why. Why was Gil being friendly one day, but giving him the cold shoulder the next? And the last day of school was tomorrow, and, oddly, Mattie didn't want to end the year invisible. He wanted Gil by his side and never leave.

_Is this love?_ Matthew thought. _No, it can't be, it's just the first person to call me their friend, eh?_

Matthew went home from school the next day, depressed. Gilbert still hadn't talked to him. The strange part was Gil wasn't talking to ANYBODY. Usually the albino never shut up, always complimenting himself on how "awesome" and "sexy" he was, he was always in a dispute, and that set _everybody_ off.

Everyone knew one thing: Gilbert self-dubbed Awesome Beilschmidt was not himself. Most (excluding Alfred and Mattie) knew it was because he was lovesick, but for who, nobody knew.

Matt crashed on the couch, doing something so American he hated himself for it. He became a couch potato. While mindlessly flipping through the channels, the door-bell rang. "Coming," Mattie hollered.

When he answered, Gil was standing there. "Um…. Hiya, Birdie…" He answered awkwardly. "Do you have any time?"

It took a moment to reply; Gilbert had come to talk to him! Matthew was practically the happiest person in the world when he saw Gil in the doorway. "Y-yeah. What's up, Gil?" Matthew greeted, standing aside to let him in.

"Oh, um, Matthew? Ich liebe dich. Du bist der eindrucksvollsten Person in der Welt, so wie konnte ich dich nicht lieben? Ich hoffe, du liebest mich auch." Gilbert looked at the Canadian with puppy dog eyes.

"Eh?" Was all Mattie managed to squeak out. Then said, "English or French, please. I can't speak German, Gil, sorry."

Instead of saying any thing, Gilbert leaned down and kissed Matthew, fully on the lips. And proceeded to continue kissing.

Matthew detached himself, almost regretfully, and exclaimed, "Gilbert, what do you think you're doing? Why? You're just going to confuse me further and I don't need it!"

"I'm sorry," Gilbert said softly. "It's just… you looked so awesome and sexy… I couldn't help myself. Mattie, I think you're awesome. I think you're sexy. I… I… Matthew, I think I love you."

Said Matthew was shocked speechless as the albino found his mouth again. He tried voicing his protest, but they were lost on his tongue. Gilbert chuckled and slid a hand up the Canadians hockey jersey.

"W-wait a minute Gil!" Matthew managed to gasp out. "You can't do this here!"

Gil looked at him curiously. "And why can't I?" He looked like an albino kicked puppy.

"I'm not the only one who lives here. Al does, too, and he could be home any minute! And if we do c-continue-" Matthew blushed from what he was about to say—"can't we at least take it to my room?"

Gil looked like he was about to carry the small Canadian there himself, when a cold voice came from the doorway. "Take _what_ to _whose_ room?" Alfred F. Jones stared daggers at the Prussian. "Why the hell is this bastard doing here, Matt?" He turned his cold glare to said Canadian.

It was Gil who answered. "Sorry if I disturbed your fat ass, but Birdie here, invited me over. And may I say; your brother is way better than you." The albino stared mockingly at the American, who matched his gaze. "Fine. Auf Wiedersehen, bastard." The albino scowled at Alfred, and then turning to Matthew, softened his gaze. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered in his ear. When Gil got to the door, he turned and retorted to Alfred, "Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" Gilbert then booked it out of there.

It took a few seconds for the American to respond. When he did, he blushed and managed to get out, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"So did you?" Mattie asked timidly. "It seemed like you did," he teased.

"Is not!" Al screeched. "Just go to your room, Mattie! Also, I'll be out tomorrow with my…" he trailed off, realizing his mistake. "Oh fine. FINE. I'll be out with my boyfriend!"

Matthew smirked and made his way to his room. Maybe tomorrow they'll both get laid.

**A/N: Okay. So the Awesome Me has decided to post something for your enjoyment. It's Jojo, people!1! :) :) ;) :) :) **

**Translations: Um, German = 1) I love you x3, 2) I love you. You're the awesomest person in the world and I hope you love me, too (or something like that), 3) Good-bye ... I think. :)**

**EDIT! Fixed stupid mistakes... I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, PEOPLE. REVIEW OR I'LL SEND RUSSIA AFTER YOU. YOU'LL BECOME ONE WITH HIM EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. REVIEW. Please**

**Edit, Edit: Fixed even MORE mistakes! After a while, they just get on your nerves, y'know? I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days I just rewrote the whole thing. 3 Anyways, Jojo is out! Peace, love, review, my pretties! **


End file.
